


Show Me

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper asks Tony to show her how he masturbates to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Tony flopped onto the bed, letting his ankles hit the edge of the mattress. He propped himself up and smiled at the woman that walked through the doors of the bedroom. Her curled orange hair flowed freely off her shoulders. She sauntered towards him in a white blouse and a pair of short jean shorts.

He licked his lips in anticipation and felt his member stir awake. The buckle of his belt and the zipper of his pants was already undone. His member, covered by his boxers, protruded through the small opening, eagerly wanting its sweet release.

Tony tilted his head to the side, grinning up at Pepper. “Honey, all you had to do was ask.”

She rest her hand on her hip and stared at him. Her stance was dominant and powerful. She narrowed her eyes at him and returned a sly smile.

Her voice was low, dark, and seductive. “And what if I didn’t want to ask?” She walked over to the side where his feet dangled and let her fingers dip to the spot between his shins. He watched her hand slip up to his knee and fall off to the side; it was seductive and suggestive, and he could feel his member twitch in response. His mouth was wide open and his tongue was hanging out. He was completely under her spell.

“Tony.” She said softly, grabbing his attention.

With his mouth still open, he looked up at her. “Huh?” He asked. His mind was already fogged with arousal.

She slipped on top of the bed and crawled towards him. Her leg slipped between his, and her hand was planted on his left side. She leaned towards him, narrowing the distance between their faces to a mere few inches. He could feel her hot breath on his cheeks, and he could smell the familiar vanilla scent that he’s grown so accustomed to.

Forget about being completely under her spell. He was now drowning in her.

His eyes widened when she leaned forward another inch. His mouth was still wide open, and Pepper could see the arousal in his eyes.

Her lips formed a wide seductive smile. “What are you thinking about?” His cock twitched again. Her voice was smooth and wanting.

His hips began to jerk a little.

“Honestly?”

She nodded.

“You, and all the morning sex we’re going to have tomorrow.”

She pressed her palm against his bulge and rubbed him through his boxers. “Really, honey?” She raised an eyebrow. “Morning sex?”

He bucked into her palm. “Y-yeah—maybe. I don’t know. I’m—something is clouding my judgment.” He tilted his head back and silently begged for more friction. “Now I’m thinking about kittens and puppies.” Pepper thought she heard a whimper. “Want to get a few?”

She ran a finger up his bulge, making him gasp. “Maybe.”

Pepper looked down at his pants and tugged them down, letting them rest around his thighs. There was just enough room for him to breathe.

“Baby, if you keep teasing me... well,” he smirked. “you know what’ll happen.”

Pepper smiled, knowing full well what will happen if he doesn’t have his way. The last time he couldn’t handle being teased, he rolled them over and thrust into her in one smooth motion. He relentlessly pounded into her until they were both satisfied, which they were. Pepper, especially. He apologized after, and then took back his apology. He told her it was her fault for teasing him, and she merely smiled, because she loved toying with him like that.

She leaned in more and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and let himself become fully engrossed in her. Her lips were so soft and warm against his. He could taste the wine in her mouth – the bottle they shared moments before they started kissing and groping each other.

Pepper pulled away after a few more lingering kisses and roughly palmed him. He bit back a gasp. He didn’t know he was shallowly thrusting into her palm until seconds later.

“Pepper...” He groaned.

Pepper moved and laid down next to him. She leaned into him and spoke hotly in his ear, “Tell me, how many times have you masturbated to me?”

He gasped sharply when he felt her nibble on his earlobe. “Before or after Afghanistan?”

She slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and reached down to palm him. His semi-erect cock was undoubtedly happy to see her.

“After.” She replied in a seductive whisper. Tony blinked; he tried to count the number of times, but his train of thought was abruptly stopped, no thanks to Pepper’s skillful hands. She tugged his boxers down and curled her fingers around his shaft, and slowly stroked him, watching him buck his hips in response.

“Ah—“ he gasped. “—Shit.” He cursed under his breath.

“Well?”

“Probably—probably a few times.”

“How many is a few?” Her tone was innocent, and at the same time, cold and dominant.

He thrust into her hand and moaned from the spike of pleasure. His cock was growing harder and harder, just by the movements from her hand. He shallowly thrust a few more times before Pepper decided to stop.

“Hey...” He replied sadly, missing her fingers that were wrapped around his erection.

“How many?” She asked again.

“Shit, Pepper.” He hissed. “I have no idea. Too many times to count.”

The wait was too much for him. He curled a few calloused fingers around his erection and began to stroke himself. He looked down her shirt and then let his eyes drift down to her stomach. He stared at the fly of her shorts and then wandered down her legs, her deliciously long legs. He remembers kissing every inch of her body, and when he moved down to her legs, he took his time in memorizing every curve and freckle.

“Fuck.” He swore lowly.

Pepper stopped him from stroking himself and replaced his hand with hers. He complied willingly and didn’t question her movements.

“What do you think about when you get off on me?” She hummed.

“Legs.” He didn’t skip a beat. “And heels. God damn, Honey. You had killer heels.” He now had a full hard on. Pepper rolled her palm over the head of his cock and felt pre-come spread over her fingers. He gasped and groaned against her.

“Is that all?”

“I masturbated to you. Of course that’s not all.” He replied impatiently. He half wondered why she wasn’t stripping and eagerly riding him. He could hear her moaning in his ears – her lovely, pleasurable moaning. The thought made him bite his bottom lip and buck into her hand.

“How long did you last?” She pressed her thumb against the slit of his cock and roughly rubbed the spot. His whimpers were music to her ears.

He threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on thinking. He couldn’t think, not when she was milking him like a cow.

“Ten—fifteen minutes?”

“Show me.” She said, stopping her hand’s movements. Her fingers were still wrapped around his shaft, but she didn’t move. He turned to look at her and noticed the sly smile on her face.

“Wh...What?” He was confused.

“Show me how you came to the thought of me.” She whispered hotly into his ear. “How much you wanted to pound into me until I screamed your name in ecstasy.” She felt him buck into her hand again. She leaned back, still keeping her stationary hand wrapped around his cock, and smiled impishly.

Tony looked down at her still hand and then back at her. “Pepper...” He groaned. His hard throbbing cock was crying for pleasure, and he could only shallowly thrust into her grip.

“I’m sure you can take it from here.” She smiled confidently, knowing exactly how the evening would end.

He didn’t question her. He slowly thrust into her hand, once, twice, three times, and then picked up the pace. His mouth gapped as he watched his shaft slip up and down her hand. He was entranced by her small, slender fingers that proved to be useful more than once. He groaned loudly and quickened his thrusts when he felt spikes of pleasure jolt through his body, but his thrusting wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

It was like he was giving himself a handjob, only with someone else’s hand. Her soft, delicate fingers he’s grown to love in the past few months. He loved them and worshiped them, the way they teased him and played mind games with him.

After another shallow thrust, Pepper felt his fingers wrap around her wrist, holding her in place.

“Please—“ He begged and whimpered. “—Tighter. Just a little—c’mon. Just a little tighter.”

Pepper curled her fingers more and heard him let out a loud pleasurable groan.

“Oh god!” He threw his head back.

He thrust into her hand more and quickened his pace just a bit, but her fingers proved to still be too loose. He couldn’t ask her again. He was too impatient. Instead, he wrapped his hand around her fingers and tightened the grip himself.

Pepper watched in delight as Tony held her wrist in place with one hand, tightened her grip with his other, and erratically thrust into her. Pre-come continued to ooze out of the slit of his cock. He was throbbing and hard, and so close to coming.

The moaning in the bath of his throat grew louder and louder. He was thrusting into her hand like it was his own.

She felt his shaft slip between her fingers and pop out the top. The head of his cock dipped below her fingers a few times, spreading pre-come over her fingers and then acting as lubricant along his shaft, and every time his tip forcefully pushed its way out of her grip, he moaned lowly.

“Oh fuck, Pepper.” He moaned with his eyes closed.

She felt him slam into her hand over and over and over, while the side of her palm continuously slapped against his pelvis. He grunted into her, thrusting uncontrollably and at a quicker pace. His grip around her wrist and her fingers tightened to the point where she could feel her hand start to go numb.

Pre-come dribbled down the underside of his shaft, giving her the signal to reach between his legs with her freehand and tug at his balls. She rolled him between her fingers and tugged at the sacs once more, before hearing him whimper loudly.

He shouted and grunted, and then stilled. Waves of pleasure crashed against him in one hard push. Beads of semen protruded from the slit of his cock, and then strips of come spurt out, spilling all over their fingers. He shallowly thrust a few more times into her hand to let the rest of his load spurt out.

She knew he was finished when he finally released her wrist and hand. He panted as he looked down at their hands that were covered in his semen. He saw the red marks where he gripped her wrist and frowned. He didn’t mean to hurt her in any way, but in the heat of the moment, he forgot about whose hand he was using to jerk off.

“Sorry.” He breathed.

“It’s okay.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He shook his head, feeling dizzy from the powerful orgasm he just had. “What about you?” He furrowed his eyebrows, still trying to catch his breath.

“I believe you said something about morning sex?” She widened her smile.

“Give-Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready for round two.” He told her, letting himself lean against her in exhaustion. “We’re doing that again, by the way.”

She laughed and leaned into his ear. “Just imagine me doing that to your fingers... using them to masturbate, and not stopping until I come.”

Tony’s eyes immediately widened at the suggestion. He pulled back from her and stared at her. Round one and a half started minutes later.

 


End file.
